Once Upon a Dream
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Cody's been having dreams about our favorite Know-it-all, but what happens when Noah finds out? Lemon, NoahXCody.
1. Cody's 7th dream

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Authors note: This is just an idea I cooked up after I finished my math final; I hope you all enjoy it! Also for anyone reading 'Playing Pretend Just Got a Lot Gayer' the sleepover will be 3 chapters at least; at this point it might even be 4. I'm done with Cody's part of the chapter and I've started Noah's. Anyway, this will hopefully clear up my writers block. Also reveiws are always nice!**

* * *

_I was awoken by a slight shift in my mattress. When I opened my eyes I was met by the dark face of my roommate, Noah._

_When TDA started the 'disappointments', as Chris liked to call those of us who didn't get to be on the show, were moved to smaller quarters inside the studio where TDA Aftermath was being filmed._

_Smaller quarters meant roommates, which is why Noah is in my room right now, however that does not explain why he is on top of me._

"_Hey." He whispered into my ear in a very husky voice that I never knew he possessed. A tingle shot down through my spine._

"_What are you doing Noah?" I asked after the tingling feeling had left my back._

"_I can't stand seeing such a lovely boy all alone in such an empty bed; you look so lonely." Noah said placing a small kiss on my ear that immediately sent another tingle down my spine._

"_Sharing a room with you, but not getting to touch you, hold you; it's madness." He said looking deeply into my eyes and caressing my cheek. _

"_N-Noah, what-"_

"_Don't be afraid, Cody; I'll take care of you."_

_In that moment he had read my mind. I was afraid of this. Of being gay, of letting another man touch me, but his eyes sparkled with love and were laced with a lust that I couldn't deny._

"_Trust me Cody." _

"_I do trust you, but I'm afraid."_

"_Don't be, no matter what happens; I'll handle it."_

_I looked into eyes that held nothing but sincerity and melted into his gaze. This is the face of perfection. _

_I lifted my head and pushed our lips together. Bliss, elation, pure joy, magic. This is what I've been looking for my whole life._

_Noah cupped my cheek with one hand while moving the other one under my shirt to stroke my chest. One of my hands was positioned on his back, while the other was thrown wildly into his hair._

_The kisses that were so gentle and loving soon turned to that of heat and passion as his tongue slid against my lip begging for entrance. I quickly opened my mouth wanting nothing but to have his tongue dancing against mine._

_Soon enough our tongues were swirling around each other while we had pushed our bodies as close together as possible. Before I knew it he had his shirt off and was taking mine off._

_We laid there kissing for all we were worth and then he pulled away from me._

"_Do you want to?" I knew what he meant by that and I wasn't sure if I was._

"_It's okay if you aren't ready." He said smiling at me. _

"_I want to." I trust him. I want this._

"_Tell me if you want me to stop." He said before kissing my forehead. I nodded._

_He kissed up and down my neck as he pulled off the boxers I had been sleeping in. He then kissed his way to my nipples where he proceeded to lick and nibble at them until they were hardened. _

_When my nipples felt as though they were rocks against his tongue he moved down more. The lower he got the more I panted and moaned; everything he did felt amazing against my skin._

_When he reached the end of my torso he began licking up and down my thighs._

"_Noah, that feels so good." I panted out as I spread my legs a little wider._

_I felt him smile against my thigh as he continued to lick. Soon he made is way to my dick. He put his tongue on the tip and started to move his tongue against it in everyway possible. It felt incredible._

"_God, don't stop, Noah. God Noah!" I was loosing control of myself; all I could think was that if he stopped I'd die._

_He started to take more of my dick into his mouth until he had taken all of me in. Then he started bobbing up and down. I felt pure bliss. He took my balls in one of his hands while the other held me down so I wouldn't buck into his mouth._

_I was ready to cum after barley a minute when he stopped._

"_Are you ready? He asked._

"_Yeah." I said panting and trying to calm myself._

"_Get on your hands and knees." He said softly._

_I quickly did as he commanded hoping to get back to the point of joy that I had been at before._

_I saw him take a bottle of lube off of the stand by my bed; I assumed he had put it there before coming over._

"_This is going to hurt; tell me if you need me to slow down or stop." Noah said before he kissed my ear._

_I nodded once again wanting to continue._

_He started by rubbing some of the lube around the opening of my butt. It was an okay feeling, but not one I specifically enjoyed. He then applied some to his fingers._

"_Take deep breathes, okay?" Once again I nodded._

_His first finger went in with no problem and the second finger didn't take much to adjust to. The third finger was a little uncomfortable, but I soon got used to the feeling. He retracted his fingers and put lube on his dick._

"_You ready?"_

"_Yes, take me." I wanted nothing more. Before I knew it his dick was inside of me and it felt a little odd at first, but he soon started to ram into my prostate and I felt more pleasure than I had before. To add to things he grabbed my shaft and started pumping._

_I was moaning so loud, I was sure someone heard, but I can't say that I care._

"_CODY! CODY! CODY!" He was screaming my name so loud and then all of a sudden things started to fade…._

* * *

"Damnit Cody! I said wake the hell up!" My eyes flew open as I heard Noah's voice screaming at me.

"Huh? What Noah?" A dream. Another. Fucking. Dream. Dreams like I've been having for the last two weeks; this made dream number seven.

"Cody, I have no idea what it is you're dreaming about that is making you groan like that, but I haven't slept much in the last two weeks and in all honesty it's starting to really piss me off." Noah said before flipping on the lamp beside his bed and grabbing his book.

It was a funny thing. Noah was the youngest of nine children so you'd think he could sleep through anything, but in reality he was a light sleeper and once he woke up he stayed awake.

"So what have you been dreaming about so diligently?" Noah asked looking at me. It was at that moment I realized I had wood. My night kept getting better.

"I don't remember." I said shifting my blanket to cover me, but the movement attracted Noah's eyes.

"Oh, one of those dreams. Luckily there's a thing called a cold shower." Noah said smirking.

I, on the other hand, blushed. In one of my dreams he had screwed me in that shower.

"I think it'll go down on its own." This had actually been the first time he had woken me up, usually I just came in the bed and left good tip money for whatever poor intern had to clean it up.

"So, Gwen on your mind again now that she's single?" Noah asked turning a page in his book.

"Y-yeah!"

"Not Gwen? You're a lousy liar by the way." Noah said smirking.

I frowned; I know I'm a terrible liar.

"The girl with bowling balls for breasts?" Noah asked referring to Lindsey.

"You got me."

"No, you're lying again." Why can't he just pretend he believes me?

"Bridgette? Maybe Katie or Courtney?"

I glared at him, it's not like he'd believe a lie.

"Izzy or Eva?" Noah seamed amused as he continued to name girls.

"I'm going back to sleep." Like I could sleep with wood.

"Heather? Sadie? Lashawna?" I closed my eyes hoping he'd take the hint.

"Beth, please tell me it's not Beth. Tell me it's about some girl from home." Noah said in an amused voice, although I know he really doesn't like Beth and wouldn't approve.

"No, Noah it's not Beth!" I screamed at him. "Leave it alone Noah; it's none of your business." I said looking down. I felt guilty for yelling at him, even though I knew Noah didn't take it personally.

"Whatever Cody, but unless you've taken to dreaming about boys then-"He stopped mid sentence. Obviously my face gave something away that I hadn't intended it to.

"Wow, the Codmiester, gay."

"Shut-up! It's just a phase or something!"

"It's a phase?" Noah asked making me realize just how stupid I sounded.

"So maybe it's not, but it's just one guy! Big deal who cares!" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Honey, I really don't care what way you swing, but usually one guy leads to more than one." Noah said sitting down his book and giving me his full attention.

"How would you know?"

"Gee honey, I guess I don't have any idea what you're feeling like right now." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"You're gay?"

"Now whatever could have given you that idea?" Noah said again rolling his eyes.

"B-B-But you're Catholic!"

"Yes and one day I might have the balls to tell my family that I'm gay so I can get excommunicated."

"…But I thought-"

"You thought wrong. I'm gay, and I think that that part of the discussion is over."

I nodded my head. Honestly I'm not all that surprised; it's not like he hid it well, but I just assumed he would've told his roommate who changes out in the open!

"Okay, I guess I'll just go to bed then."

"You aren't going to get to sleep until your erection goes down." Noah said rolling his eyes.

Sometimes I wish Noah was stupid.

"You now you could always just let dream boy take care of it." Noah said smirking and moving so that his legs hung over the side of his bed.

I blushed; I wasn't about to tell Noah that he was 'dream boy'.

"I'm sure he'd make you feel good." Noah said walking toward my bed.

I was getting harder, why was Noah so seductive without trying to be?

"I bet he'd make you moan all night long; kiss you in all the right spots, like your ear." He said huskily into my ear.

I-Is he fucking with me? He has to be; there's no way he's saying all of this without knowing he's the one I've been dreaming about.

"All you have to do is tell him." Noah said before climbing on top of me.

"Why are you messing with me?" I asked panting as I felt the friction of his thigh on my dick.

"Why do think I'm stupid?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I don't think you're stupid." I said turning my head away from his gaze.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Cody, you've been moaning my name in your sleep for days and you think I haven't noticed? Do you think I've just been missing how awkward you've been around me lately, do you think I just haven't noticed your sperm covered mattress, and do you honestly think I haven't noticed you blushing around me all the time?"

I blushed as I was forced to look at him head-on. Noah chuckled and shook his head.

"You have so much confidence with 'the ladies', but you can't tell me how you feel? And when I make a move you think I'm 'screwing' with you? Cody, get a clue." Noah said caressing my face.

"I want you." Three words were all I could manage, but those words spoke volumes in my mind.

"That's a start." He said smiling at me.

He leaned his head down to kiss me and when his lips hit mine, it was amazing. His kiss was rough and dominant and I couldn't get enough of it.

His tongue shoved its way into my mouth and immediately started to twist itself with mine. We made out for what felt like hours before he pulled away panting.

"Want to make your dreams come true?"

"You wanna take me to Disney World?" I joked.

"Is that a no smartass?" Noah asked smirking at me.

"Make them come true."

"With pleasure." He said moving my sweat covered bangs out of my eyes.

He pulled off my boxers and his soon followed. He began rubbing our dicks together creating more friction than I could've ever imagined.

"Ahhhh, yeah." I panted out.

"Uggg!" Noah grunted out.

The friction kept going, but it wasn't long before I totally lost it and came.

"God Noah." I panted trying to slow my heart down before it exploded.

"You liked that?" He asked smirking.

"You have no idea." I said latching onto him and kissing his neck.

"Ahhh, yeah." Noah said stretching his neck out to give me more access. I kept sucking on his neck until he pulled away from me.

"I want you." He said grabbing my ass cheek and squeezing it.

"Take me."

He rose up and off of me and let me get on my hands and knees. He coated his fingers in my sperm before putting his first finger into my ass.

"Shit!" This hurt worse than it did in my dreams.

"Sorry." Noah muttered pausing his movements for a moment. Once I gave him a nod he continued to shove his finger farther into my hole.

Once I was used to his finger he added in a second, which hurt like a bitch.

"Shit, Noah!"

"Relax, you're tense."

"I have two fingers shoved up my ass; am I supposed to be relaxed?!"

"Calm down, it'll get better." I tried to relax.

"Good, take deep breathes." Noah said before be started scissoring his fingers to stretch my hole out more.

I tried to stay relaxed, but it was very difficult, however after awhile I was used to it.

"One more." He whispered into my ear.

When he put his other finger in I thought my ass was going to explode, but I kept my mouth shut.

Then he thrust his fingers forward in a fast motion, and he his my prostate making me squirm.

I heard him chuckle before he did it again. Every time he did it I bucked into it. I loved the feeling and although my ass was sore as hell, it felt so amazing when he hit my prostate that I didn't care.

I almost whimpered when he pulled his fingers out.

"This is probably going to hurt like a bitch." Noah said as he coated his dick in sperm, sweat, and spit.

"Lube would help."

"When I can make a bottle appear I'll let you know." He said before positioning himself in my opening.

"Take a deep breath." I did as he said, while he started to enter.

It hurt. A lot, but I managed to keep my screams of pain to a minimum. As he entered he grabbed my balls and started to rub them to help ease the pain.

This is an almost unbearable pain; I can't believe I asked for this. Tears were welling up in my eyes and if my ass wasn't bleeding, then it probably should be. And the all of a sudden that magic spot was hit again, causing me to cry out.

"Yes, Noah! Thank you!" I screamed feeling elation.

He grunted in response and kept hitting my prostate over and over again, I couldn't take the pleasure anymore, it was such an over load, and from the sound of it Noah was at his peak too. With one final thrust we both went over the edge.

"God Noah!"

"Damn Cody!"

Noah held himself against my prostate as long as he could before finally pulling out.

He lay down and panted as I lay on my stomach beside him. I laid my head on his shoulder and panted.

"That was very painful and very pleasurable at the same time." I said.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed my ear, in what I think was an apology for the pain.

"It'll get easier, and hopefully we can track down some lube."

"Good… Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"My ass hurts."

"I'm not going to kiss it better." Noah said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow."

"Then I suppose we'll have to find other things to do." Noah said smirking.

"Things that don't involve my ass."

"Don't be a baby."

I hit Noah's arm before closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Cody." He said kissing my head before I dozed off, probably to dream about more of this.

* * *

**Wow, I spent 4 hours on this, lol. Anyway I'm thinking about writing out Cody's other dreams in this, anyone interested in reading them?**


	2. Cody's 5th dream

**Once Upon a Dream: Cody's Fifth Dream**

**Authors Note: First off the dreams are not in order. As the title states, this is the fifth dream that Cody had. Which means after this there are 5 more dreams. I hope you enjoy this, please reveiw and let me know!**

'_Mmmmm, this feels good'_

_I was taking a shower. It had been a long day of filming TDA: Aftermath and all I wanted was to take a nice long shower._

_I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when I heard the doom to me and Noah's room open. I assumed Noah had just walked in to turn in for the night._

_A few seconds later I heard the door to our bathroom open. I figured Noah had to go to the bathroom; it wouldn't be the first time one of us used the bathroom while the other was in the shower. I really didn't care so long as he didn't flush the toilet until I was out._

_A few minutes later I started to wonder. I didn't hear him use the toilet; not that I was listening for it! But I also didn't hear him leave._

"_Are you going to be done anytime soon?" I jumped a little when I heard Noah's voice he sounded a little annoyed._

"_Why are you in a hurry to get a shower, or what?" I asked looking out from behind the curtain._

_When I looked at Noah I flushed. I now knew why he wanted me to hurry. Noah had a hard-on… A rather large hard-on._

"_Cody if you'd like a picture I can get you one, but at the moment I'm feeling a little uncomfortable and I'd really like to beat-off if you don't mind." Noah snapped._

"_Eh, sorry." I said looking up to Noah's face. I had obviously been staring. But I couldn't help it; at the moment I was very attracted to him. Not to mention that the thought of him jacking off in the shower was starting to give me wood._

"_So are you going to finish or just stare at me?" Noah again snapped putting his hands on his hips again attracting me to his boxer clad body._

"_Uh, yeah I-" It was at that moment that I tripped. I grabbed for the curtain, but somehow I missed and fell clean out of the shower and landing on my back._

"_Ouch." Was all I managed to say._

"_Looks like I'm not the only one with wood. Tell me did you get that before or after you saw me?" Noah asked smirking._

_I obviously wasn't thinking because as I was getting up I mumbled "After."_

_As soon as I said it I realized my mistake and looked to Noah who actually looked happy._

"_Well then, I suppose things just got a little more interesting." He said walking toward me. _

_I backed up focusing on not loosing my balance. I was soon backed up to the shower curtain where Noah grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me forward so that his lips were by my ear._

"_How about you go into that shower and I'll make you feel good." I sucked in a sharp breath at Noah's words. His breath felt hot against my already wet skin and it just seemed to make me get harder than I already was._

"_It looks like someone agrees with me." Noah said looking down at me shamelessly._

_When he brought his face back up to look at me, I almost gasped. His usually bored, uncaring eyes had been replace by dominant, lust filled ones._

_He gave me a gentle push toward the shower, and without hesitation I went. He quickly shed his boxers and then joined me under the water. _

_The water had cooled since I had been under it, and Noah spent little to no time turning the water temperature higher._

_Then Noah wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer._

"_Have you ever had sex before?" He asked. I shook my head._

"_Have you ever kissed anyone?" I shook my head again._

_He smiled in a pleased way. "I'm about to change all of that." _

_And with those simple words he pressed his lips to mine before slamming my body against the shower wall. He wasted no time wrapping his tongue around mine and pressing his lips so hard against mine that I was sure they would bruise._

_He untangled one arm from my back to grab my butt. His hand sat there squeezing and groping my ass like it was no more than a play toy; it turned me on. _

_His other hand was gripping the back of my thigh and pulling it toward him, causing it to wrap around him. Within seconds he had moved both of my legs to that position. In the back of my mind I was surprised that he could hold me up, but I suppose that the wall was helping to support me. _

_With my legs holding me to his body he moved both of his hand to my ass. Then he started to move his lips to my neck._

"_God, Noah!" I screamed out at he bit my collar bone. He started to suck on my neck with such favor that I started to quiver. My whole body was shaking._

_He finally stopped sucking on my neck and began to lick up and down my chest. I had never thought that that would turn me on, but somehow it did._

_I wanted him so bad. I bent my head down to take his ear in my mouth and started to nibble it. I felt his body quiver. He looked up at me and took my lips in his. We made-out even harder than we had before. The pain was intoxicating. I ran my stubby finger nails down Noah's back and was greeted with a hiss of pleasure._

_Noah once again broke off our kiss in order to look at me._

"_Do you want it?" He asked before kissing my Adams Apple. _

"_Yes." I panted._

"_How badly do you want it?" He asked smirking against my neck. _

"_Really bad." I half panted half moaned._

"_Tell me what you want me to do to you." _

"_I want you to make me yours." _

_I felt the pressure of his dick against my ass. I smiled at him and he smiled his lust filled smile back at me. He started to kiss me again as he started to slide himself into me, using the shower water as lube. I moaned into his mouth as he entered._

"_Cody, you're so tight." He hissed at me._

_All I could do was moan in response. _

_Noah started to quicken his thrusts as he used one of his hands to hold me up and the other to give me a hand job. We kissed and moaned at the sensations we were feeling._

_Before long I came all over Noah's chest. And I could tell he was close to doing the same. He took two more hard thrusts before he came._

_He pulled his dick out of me when he finished coming and sat me down on the shower floor beside himself. The water had long since turned cold, but that hardly mattered._

_Noah pulled my body close and I leaned my head onto his shoulder ready to sleep when all of a sudden everything disappeared…_

* * *

I woke up with a start and looked around. Noah was already gone from our room and I was sitting in a sperm covered bed.

"Shit!" I screamed before getting up and reaching into my bag for a twenty dollar bill, just like I had been for the last week and a half. I sat the bill in between the sheets and sighed. I hoped the maid who kept getting stuck cleaning my sheets wasn't some forty year old dude.

With that thought I got ready for the day, trying to not think about Noah as I did.


	3. Cody's 1st dream

**Cody's First Dream**

**Authors Note: I'm going to try to write this one in a different POV; let me know which you guys like better! Anyway let me know if you like it! Also sorry for the wait; I had killer writers block.**

_Cody and Noah were lying on the couch in the game room Chris had provided playing video games. Cody was lying upside-down with his hair lightly grazed the floor, while Noah laid on his back with his head lying on the armrest, his feet propped up on Cody's body._

"_You loose, dude." Cody said frowning at Noah._

"_I'm aware."_

_Cody sighed before pausing the game and sitting upright to face Noah. Noah likewise moved to face Cody. _

"_What?" Noah asked._

"_You know what."_

"_For once I can't say that I do."_

"_Noah, you never loose. You never even come close to loosing."_

"_There's a first time for everything." Noah said shrugging._

"_And you're definitely not a good loser." Noah crossed his arm and pouted._

"_So are you going to tell me what's up?" Cody asked._

"_It's nothing; I've just got a lot on my mind."_

"_We're at a rundown TV studio miles away from home, what could possibly be on your mind?"_

"_You don't need to worry about it."_

"_But I want to. I want to help you dude! So tell me what's on your mind."_

_Noah sighed before answering. "You, us… Us together."_

_Cody blushed. _

"_N-Noah, I didn't know you-"_

"_That's because you're oblivious to the world around you." _

_Both boys were quiet for a moment before Noah spoke._

"_Cody, I've been trying to deny my feelings for you for a long time. I didn't mean for it to happen, but somehow it did. Cody, I don't know how to say this without sounding stupid or cliché, but I love you. I love you so much that I can't even think straight! I can't win at video games, I can't concentrate when I read; I can't do anything without you popping into my head! And on top of that; I don't understand why! I don't know why I love you; I just know that I do. I really do." Noah said staring at the ground._

_The boys sat in silence even longer this time, and it didn't help that each moment felt like hours to the boys._

"_God, Cody, just say something! Anything! Rip my heart out, tell me you hate me; just talk to me!" Noah yelled looking at Cody desperately._

"_I don't hate you." Cody said smiling lightly. "I just don't know how to explain how I feel."_

"_Try."_

"_I think I like you too, but I don't know if I can get physical with a guy. I'm more into the female anatomy."_

"_So you like me, but you don't think you'll like the physical aspect of a relationship with me?" Noah asked moving closer to Cody._

"_I don't think I could ever like being with a guy." Cody said looking away blushing lightly._

"_What if I can prove you wrong?" Noah asked turning Cody's head to face him._

_Cody was stunned at how close Noah was to him; he could feel Noah's hot breath on his face and the heat radiating from his body. _

"_Okay." Cody said in a shaky whisper._

_Noah pushed his lips softly against Cody's. Cody timidly kissed him back. It wasn't long before Cody was totally lost in the kiss._

_Cody had never known that he could feel so… for lack of a better phrase, turned on._

_Noah seemed to know every curve of his body and every cavity in his mouth and he somehow knew exactly what to do to make Cody loose control of all rational thoughts._

"_I I-I want more. Want you m-more!" Cody moaned._

"_I can give you that." Noah said as he took off all three layers of his shirts in one tug. He then bent down and helped Cody pull off his shirts._

_As soon as the boys had their shirts removed they began to kiss again. Before long Cody moved his mouth lower to suck on Noah's Adams Apple. While Cody sucked on Noah's neck, Noah brought his hands down to Cody's jeans. Noah began to unbutton Cody's pants when Cody stopped._

"_Do you want me to stop?" Noah asked._

"_No, I just wanted to let you know that you proved me wrong." Cody said smiling._

"_I never would have guessed." Noah said smirking as he slipped his hand inside Cody's boxers._

"_Nuhh!" Cody moaned as he arched into Noah's touch._

_Noah smirked as he continued to rub Cody's dick until it was hard and leaking precum; then he stopped and fully took off Cody's jeans and boxers. He then did the same for himself as he licked and lightly bit Cody's nipples._

"_Do me! Do me! God Noah, do me!" Cody screamed clawing at Noah's back._

"_Someone's going to hear you." Noah warned, whispering in Cody's ear._

"_I don't care! I want you inside of me NOW!" Cody screamed grabbing a chunk of Noah's hair and turning his face so that he could see the lust filled glare he was being sent._

_Noah smirked. "Get on your knees." Cody complied within seconds. _

_Noah grabbed Cody's still aching cock and started to pump it as he slid his dick into Cody's small ass. Both boys let out low hisses as Noah entered._

_Noah soon began thrusting into Cody while continuing to give him a hand job. Cody soon got into pace with Noah and was bucking into him with every thrust._

_Cody was the first to cum, leaving Noah's hand covered in sperm as he continued to thrust into Cody._

_Cody was barley supporting himself by the time Noah came. Noah pulled Cody close to himself, riding his orgasm for as long as possible, before pulling out of Cody and letting both boys fall to the bed panting._

_Cody took a few deep breathes before picking himself back up and positioned himself so that his mouth was over resting a few inches above Noah's dick._

"_How long until you're ready for round two?" Cody asked before he started to lick up the cum that was still on Noah's dick. Noah smirked._

* * *

Cody woke up and screamed.

'_Why did I dream that!?' _Cody thought trying not to scream again as he grasped his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked walking into the room. "I heard screaming."

"I'm fine! Perfect in fact! Never better!" Cody screamed at Noah.

"Whatever, you better hurry down if you want breakfast; they're about to clean up." Noah said before leaving.

Cody stayed where he was, breakfast being the last thing on his mind.

_'It was just one dream. It'll never happen again. Relax Codemeister.'_ Cody told himself before getting up to clean his mess.


	4. Cody's 6th dream

**Cody's Sixth Dream**

**Authors note: Wow, it's been awhile. I honestly don't know if I can write a decent sex scene anymore; to much church! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

'_Awesome day for a swim.' I think as I swim around the pool at Playa de Losers. Today has been an overall relaxing day; nothing but tanning and swimming without a care in the world._

_I look around only to notice that everyone is suddenly gone._

"_Where is everyone?" I ask myself._

"_They're inside." A voice says from behind me. I quickly turn to see Noah walking toward me clad only in swim shorts._

"_Oh. Okay." I say looking around suddenly nervous._

_He lightly chuckles at me before slipping into the pool._

_I smile at him. "I don't think I've seen you swimming since I got here."_

"_You inspire me to try new things…" He says circling me in the water._

"_Do I now?" I ask both unsettled and excited._

"_Of course." He says as he swims me into the wall. _

"_What new things?" I ask nervously._

"_I think you know." He says smirking._

_I stand frozen in my spot trying to resist my bodies' natural urge to wet myself, because seriously, peeing in a pool is gross._

_Noah comes in closer, closing the gap between us, making our lips meet. At first I'm a little surprised, but within a moment I'm kissing him back despite the voice in the back of my head that is screaming at me to push him away._

_One of Noahs hands was in my hair while I felt the other one slip under my swim trunks. I wrap one arm around his waist while the other is in his hair._

_I'm so absorbed in kissing him that I almost don't notice when his hand starts to migrate to the front of my trunks._

_He grabs my dick and starts to stroke up and down my shaft._

"_N-Noah! Someone could see us!" I say as I arch my back in pleasure._

"_So let them see." He whispers huskily into my ear before he starts leaving hot kisses from my ear to my shoulder. _

_I want to argue my point, but the second he starts massaging my balls I forget my concerns and decide to let him do as he pleases._

"_You'll like this." He whispers in my ear before I feel his finger pushing inside my entrance._

_I arch my back again as he pushes in deeper. He licks my ear and starts to nibble before he slides his second finger in. _

_I feel a little uncomfortable at the feeling, especially when he starts to scissor, but within seconds he's making his fingers hit my prostate repeatedly. I'm moaning his name and arching my back so far back that I think it might break._

_And all of a sudden that pleasure is gone and I whimper in loss._

_He chuckles at my whine and takes a moment to look me in the eye._

"_Be patient honey." He says smirking._

"_Be quick Noah!" I hiss at him._

"_Whatever you want." He says rolling his eyes, but I can tell he's amused._

_He pulls my legs up to wrap around his waist. He pushes my back over the edge of the pool before smirking at me and saying "You said be quick."_

_With that he entered me in one thrust making me moan in pleasure. He continued to thrust in and out, faster with each thrust, while he jacked me off._

"_Oh my God Noah! Harder! Faster!" No matter what he did it never seemed to be enough even though he was thrusting against my prostate each time. He started to massage my balls with his other hand and within seconds I was pushed over the edge, as was he._

"_Cody!"_

* * *

"Cody, wake up!"

I snap up in time to hear loud nocks on the door.

"Cody! I got locked out; let me in!"

"Umm, give me a minute!" I yell before throwing the boxers I was wearing under my bed and quickly putting on a clean pair. I throw my blanket over my messy bed and open the door to let Noah in.

I avoid his eye contact and let him pass me.

_'I can't believe it happened again!'_


	5. Cody's 2nd dream

**Once Upon a Dream: Cody's Second Dream**

**Authors Note: Well this has only taken me over a year to update, but in my defence, I did update. I've had some questions about this fic, and I have in no means given up on it. If I post it I'll finish it. Anyway, only 2 more chapters to go now! I hope you guys like it; I don't think it's one of my best. Review and let me know what you think!**

_I'm standing in a doorway watching Gwen and Trent. They both look happy, as Trent is playing a song for her on his guitar while she sketches him doing so. _

_I'm glad they're happy; I really am. But I just feel so put-out. I watch as he stops his song to reach his hand over to her so that he can move a piece of hair out of her eyes. _

_I look down, there's only so much that I can take. _

"_Doing the right thing blows, doesn't it?" I hear a voice say from behind me. I quickly identify it as Noah's._

"_Yeah, just a little." I say sighing._

"_This is why I never do the right thing." He says leaning against the other end of the doorframe._

"_That's gotta bring on some bad karma." I say looking up at the happy couple again._

"_Not really. If you take what you want, then in the end you still have that. I prefer to have what I want and suffer the consequences." He says shrugging nonchalantly._

_I turn to look at him. "So what you're saying is that I should have kept going for Gwen even though I knew she liked Trent?" I ask._

"_No, you going after her was useless." He says bluntly. "But you hooking her up? That, I wouldn't have done." _

"_They would've hooked up eventually anyway." I say sadly._

"_Yeah, probably." He agrees._

"_Plus at least I got her bra." I say on a lighter note._

"_Yeah, but Trent gets what goes inside it." Noah says smirking._

"_DUDE!" I scream punching his shoulder. "They aren't doing that."_

_He laughs. "Maybe, maybe not. We're a bunch of horny teenagers trapped in a small space, someone is bound to give into the temptation." Noah says as though it's fact._

"_Well, yeah, but not them!" I retort._

"_Then who?" He asks smirking._

"_I don't know… Probably Geoff and Bridgette." I say honestly._

"_The next reality show they're on will be called 16 and pregnant." He says easily. I want to disagree because I like Geoff and Bridgette, but I have a hard time coming up with an argument for them. _

"_That's mean." I say, and even I think I sound lame._

"_Good comeback. I'm impressed." He says sarcastically. _

"_Well, it was." I say as we both shift a little and are staring at each other with our backs pressed against opposing ends of the doorframe._

"_In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly known for my overwhelming kindness." _

"_Believe me, I've noticed."_

"_That stung." He says looking at me with a smirk on his face._

"_So if we're all horny teenagers and you always go for what you want, why haven't you hooked up yet?" I ask hoping to catch him off guard._

"_I'm working on it." He says smirking bigger._

"_And how's that going?" I ask._

"_Why don't you tell me?" He asks as he moves one of his legs in between mine._

"_How would I know?" I say trying to act as though I don't see the implication._

"_You just seem like the type to figure it out." Noah says as he pushes his body up and leans into me so that our noses are almost touching._

_I don't know what to say and all of a sudden I feel like I can't breathe._

"_Are you going to say anything? Because if not I'll just make an assumption of your feelings and being the overly confident man that I am, I might make the wrong one." He says it and waits for a response, but I don't give him one._

_I don't know what to say and him being so close is making it hard to concentrate. I can hear his heart beating from where I'm standing and I wonder if he can hear mine. _

"_I-I- um…" It's all I can get out and he just smiles at me before he slowly leans down and presses his lips to mine, giving me plenty of chances to move. I don't move and when his lips touch mine I close my eyes and let him kiss me._

_When he pulls away he just smirks at me. "We should go somewhere more private." He says._

"_No." I say simply. "If I have to watch everybody else kiss then they should have to watch me." And with that I grab Noah's shirt and pull him to me._

_He looks into my eyes and I see that his are black with lust. We attack each other at the same time._

_Our lips are hitting together hard and I can hear our teeth clanking together. It's rough and hard and wonderful. I feel his nose and mine bump and it only adds to the sensation. I feel like an animal as I push him into his side of the doorframe and continue kissing him roughly. He takes my bottom lip in his mouth and bites it roughly and I think it starts to bleed._

_I grab for his shirt and pull off all of his layers at once, not caring when I see the buttons from his blue shirt falling to the floor._

_He slams me into my side of the door. "I never realized you were this horny." He says before pulling off both of my shirts in one tug before he slams our bodies together._

_The heat from the skin on skin contact is amazing and I can't help rubbing my chest hard against his. _

"_You have no idea." I say before I begin kissing down his neck. I know I am biting harder than I should, but Noah is moaning and pulling me closer and I can feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against my leg._

_As I kiss his neck he is bending to lick the shell on my ear. "I love you like this. All over me. Knew you'd go for this."_

"_Never even knew I wanted it." I say into his skin as I kiss and bite my way to his bellybutton. _

"_I knew. Always knew." He says before grabbing me by the hair and pulling me up to kiss him. "You looked at me like you wanted me to make everything else go away." He says looking me in the eyes._

"_I want you to make love to me." I say staring into his eyes._

"_I know." He says as he lays a gentle kiss on my jaw._

"_Will you?" I ask with a desperate tone._

"_I'll do whatever you want." He whispers in my ear and I shiver._

_I reach my hands down and unbutton his pants in a flash and mine are following straight after his. Our kissing turns back to hard and desperate as we grab each other as though we'll never see each other again._

_His hands are firmly placed on my ass while mine are wrapped up in his hair. I can feel our cocks rubbing together, only separated by the cotton of our boxers. Soon I feel Noah pull off his boxers and mine follow straight after. When our cocks touch for the first time we both let out deep groans of pleasure._

"_It feels so good." I whine out as I thrust against him. He just thrusts harder against me in response._

_Finally he stops me. "I need you to relax, I'm gonna get you ready." Noah says before taking two fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. When they're wet he reaches behind me and slips a finger into my ass. I shudder at the intrusion, but it doesn't feel bad. I grind against it, trying to get ready faster, and soon a second finger joins the first. It's a pleasant sting that makes me grind into him harder. Before long he's hitting a spot inside me that is making my legs weak, and making me moan and make noises I didn't even know I was capable of making._

"_I-I'm ready." I pant grabbing his head and pushing his lips against mine._

"_You sure?" He teases as he pulls out his fingers. I already miss the feeling of being full._

"_Give it to me." I grunt into his ear. I can feel him shiver against me. _

_He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, as he positions himself against my hole. He moves in all in one fluid motion and the slight pain I'm feeling as he fills me up is one of the best feelings I've ever had._

_Once he is completely inside me he holds still and looks at me._

"_You good?" He asks as I watch sweat drip on his brow._

"_Better than I've ever been." I say._

_At that he pulls back and thrusts into me. He hits my prostate and I moan loudly._

"_Hard, do it hard." I beg him. He has no trouble complying._

_Within seconds we have a rhythm and are thrusting into one another at a rapid pace. He has one hand on the back of my thigh to help hold me up while the other is around my cock stroking me at the same rhythm we're moving at._

"_I'm close." I say panting, as I lay my forehead against his. _

"_Come for me Cody. I want you to come." Noah says staring into my eyes. I come hard a few seconds before he does._

"_Noah! God Noah!"_

"_Uggg, Cody!"_

_We stare into each other's eyes as we ride the remainder of our orgasms._

"_Cody!"_

* * *

"Cody!" I hear Noah yell, and I snap awake.

"What?" I ask looking around the room for Noah. I find him at the doorway.

"Courtney's out. Just thought you'd like to know. Also Trent's looking for you." Noah says before looking at me funny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, uh, bad dream." I say not looking him in the eye.

"I see." He says shrugging as he walks to the bookshelf and grabs a book. "See you later."

"Yeah." I say as he closes the door.

As soon as he leaves I fall back onto my bed.

"Gwen and Trent aren't even together anymore, and I have fucked up revenge sex with Noah in my dream?" I ask myself. "God, what is wrong with me?"


	6. Cody's 3rd dream

**Once Upon a Dream: Cody's Third Dream**

**Authors Note: This has been half done for months, but the last half just felt like it wouldn't end. I'm sorry for the wait, but hey! Only one more chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**

_Noah and I are sitting in our room, both of us sitting on our respective beds as I flip through channels. Noah is more or less ignoring the T.V. while he reads, as I attempt to find something decent to watch._

_I move to lie on my stomach as I continue flipping through channels._

"_Dude, there's, like, nothing on!" I say, whining a bit._

"_You could read," he says as he turns another page._

"_Reading's boring." I say, laughing when he glares at me._

"_I hope your brain rots," he grumbles._

_I keep flipping and stop when I see two naked bodies on the T.V._

"_Eww!" I yell quickly flipping the channel._

"_What?" Noah asks looking up from his book._

"_Dude! We have a porn channel!" I scream. I can't believe no one pointed that out before, but more than that I can't believe Chris would have porn unlocked on the T.V._

_Noah sits down his book on the bedside table and smiles. "So why aren't we watching it?"_

"_Dude! It's porn!" I yell looking at him like he has two heads._

"_And we're teenage boys. I figured you'd be all over something like this?" Noah states as more of a question than a statement._

"_Well, uh, ya know-" I start, but Noah interrupts me._

"_You've never watched porn, have you?" Noah asks standing up._

"_Uh, no, not exactly." I say rubbing the back of my neck. This conversation is slightly awkward._

_He smirks as he walks over and grabs the remote out of my hand. "Then I think it's time you were educated," he says before he changes the channel back to porn and sits down on the edge of my bed._

"_Uh, do we really need to watch this?" I ask looking up at him, but he only smirks as he puts a hand under my chin and directs it toward the T.V._

"_See how the brunet is taking total control of the blonde? I bet this is going to have bondage in it." Noah analyzes as though the thought of bondage makes him excited._

_Meanwhile, I am more concerned with the anatomy of the actors._

"_I-Is the blonde a dude?" I ask unable to look away from the T.V._

"_Oh yeah, definitely. He has an Adams-apple." Noah says as though it shouldn't surprise me, or bother me one bit._

"_And that doesn't bother you?" I ask, with a slight bit of panic in my voice._

"_Nope," he says with a sly grin. "Does it bother you?"_

"_W-Well, I mean kinda-" Noah interrupts me by placing a hand on my shoulder and moving to sit on my lower back._

"_Now Cody," he says as he begins to rub both of my shoulders. "Just relax and enjoy the movie."_

_His tone is a bit commanding and sends a slight shiver down my back as he continues to straddle me, while rubbing my shoulders._

_I try to relax a bit, but the feel of Noah on my back is making it difficult, especially with the gay porn still playing in front of us._

_A few seconds later Noah laughs. "See, I told you there would be bondage."_

_Sure enough the brunet on the screen has tied the blonde man up to his bed._

_Noah leans down so that his lips are directly against my ear. "Have you ever considered being tied up?"_

_His words send a jolt down my entire body, and I'm not sure if it is a positive or negative feeling._

"_Because I've always wanted to try it," Noah says as he licks the shell of my ear. "I can just imagine you all tied up and at my mercy. I could do whatever I wanted to you, and you'd have no power to stop me. I'd have you begging for me, begging to touch me, but I wouldn't give you what you wanted right away. I'd make you work for it." He says it all in a deep seductive way that has me practically convinced that it's a good idea._

_I can feel his length starting to press against my back, and I desperately want to move so that I can give my own length some room to grow._

_I whimper, wishing I could move._

"_Mmm, do you want to try it?" He asks as he rubs one hand up the side of my shirt._

_My heart is beating so fast, and a part of me feels like I'm going to explode, but instead of asking him to get up I let out a shaky 'yes'._

"_Excellent," he says before he takes off his belt and turns me around with ease. He pulls my shirts over my head with very little effort before he kisses me for the first time._

_His lips are warm and soft, but I don't have much time to think about that before his tongue slips out of his mouth and into mine. The kiss is hot and wet and feels better than I had imagined it would. For a few minutes we kiss, taking time to explore each other's mouths. _

_Then Noah grabs my arms and pulls them up above my head before he ties them together with his belt and then ties them to the headboard. He then disconnects our lips and gives me a smile that sends a shiver down my back._

_His pupils have taken over his eyes, making him look more like a predator than my know-it-all roommate. He slides the pillow that was sitting on the top of my bed under my hips before he pulls off my belt and uses it to tie my left leg to the bedpost; he then uses my discarded shirt to tie up my right leg._

_I immediately feel vulnerable as he looks down at me menacingly. It makes me excited and nervous all at the same time. He leans down and licks a long strip from my bellybutton to my right nipple. He then looks up at me as he begins sucking on my nipple. _

_The feeling sends a spark down to my groin as I let out a small grunt. The sound I make only seems to encourage Noah as he nips at my chest, while his hands start moving south. _

_He moves his mouth up to my neck and begins sucking softly where my neck meets with my shoulder. The feeling is incredible. I want to move, but settle for moving my head to give him better access to my neck._

_The movement makes him smile into my neck before he licks a stripe from the bottom of my neck up to my ear where he lets out a breath that sends more waves down my body and makes me thrust into the air._

"_Eager?" He asks breathily into my ear._

_I don't form a response, but let out a grunt as I once again buck my hips. I hear Noah chuckle as his fingers grab the button on my jeans and undo it, followed by sliding down my zipper._

_Noah then pulls my pants as far down my legs as they'll go with my legs being tied down._

_I gasp at the feeling of having my jeans off; they had become far too tight around my dick. Noah then moves down so that his face rests inches above my dick._

_His fingers begin teasing my thighs as he rubs his hands up and down them, getting close to my dick, only to move farther away again._

"_Noah, please." I ask as I pull at my restraints._

"_Please what?" He asks before moving his mouth to start kissing my thighs._

_His movements cause my dick to become even harder as I buck up into nothing._

"_Touch me, please touch me." I whimper as I pull hard against the belt the binds my hands._

"_I don't think you're ready yet," he goads me as his hands reach through the back of my boxers to cup my ass._

_He squeezes my ass as he once again gets close to my groin only to move back down my thigh._

"_I'm ready! I'm so ready! Noah, I want you. I want you so bad." I beg, feeling like I'm going to explode if he doesn't touch me._

_He smiles into my thigh before his mouth covers my boxer clad dick. The feeling of his wet mouth over my dick, even with the barrier of my boxers, feels amazing. I buck up, once again pulling at my restraints. I want more than anything to be untied._

_He keeps mouthing my dick, ignoring the noises I'm making and the way I'm begging for more._

"_Noah, I'm begging. God please. Just… Something." I'm begging, trying to form full sentences._

_He seems to become satisfied as he lifts up and smirks at me, before he finally moves my boxers down to where my pants are around my knees._

_I feel a little relief at having my boxers down, but I also hiss at the cool air hitting my dick._

"_You want me to speed things up?" He asks with a sinister look on his face._

"_Please." I ask as I pull at the belt uselessly. _

_He pulls his shirts over his head swiftly, before he moves his hands quickly to remove his pants._

_I keep pulling as he undresses, only feeling more desperate for him by the second._

"_Aww, do you want me to untie you?" Noah asks as he straddles me, allowing our naked bodies to touch for the first time._

_I hiss at the feeling as I nod my head vigorously._

_He chuckles before leaning down to my ear, "Too bad."_

_I barely have time to process his reply before he has lined his dick up to my ass and begins to slowly push inside me. _

_I groan in pleasure as he fills me. Once he's all the way inside me, he looks me in the eye and grins._

"_I wanna touch you." I say breathily._

"_Do you now?" He asks as he begins thrusting slowly into me._

"_Yes, so bad. Please let me touch you." I whine out as I meet his thrusts. _

_He reaches up and somehow manages to free me without messing up the rhythm we've created._

_I immediately latch my arms around him, pushing out bodies together harder and faster. As our pace increases I feel myself getting closer and closer to orgasming. _

_Finally he enters me one final time before we come together. We ride out our orgasms, him still thrusting shallowly into me, before collapsing on the bed._

"_I knew you'd be good at that." Noah tells me with a lazy smile._

"_You weren't so bad yourself." I say, still catching my breath._

"_Hey Cody?" Noah asked._

"_What?"_

"_Cody." _

"_What?" I ask confused._

* * *

"Cody!"

"What?" I ask sitting straight up in bed.

"Trent's looking for you; also it's one in the afternoon. Seriously, could you sleep a little more?" Noah asked sarcastically before he left the room.

I shudder as I take a deep breath. Why does this keep happening to me?


End file.
